The Playlist
by Wolf Girl
Summary: Ryuichi x Tatsuha... I retitled this.. used to be called Untitled... COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer 1: I still don't own Gravitation. I shall probably never own Gravitation as copyrights last 70 years after the owner's death. Disclaimer 2: This is a new songfic is to a song by Joni Mitchell called The Fishbowl.  
  
I rated this PG-13 cause there's one swear word and the theme of course... I probably could've gotten away with PG, but oh well. Well, I still can't think of a title for this one, so if anyone has any ideas... Let me know somehow. I'd appreciate it!  
  
Untitled ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//The fishbowl is a world reversed Where fishermen With hooks that dangle From the bottom-- up Reel down their catch Without a fight On guided bait.//  
  
'I think,' Ryuichi thought to himself, pulling his hat down further as he stepped out into the streets. 'I act like this because I don't know who to trust. Aside from K, Noriko and Tohma, I don't have any real friends.'  
  
Ryuichi fished Kumagorou out of his pocket and cuddled the stuffed bunny. "Kuma wants karaoke! Karaoke na no da!" Ryuichi called to no one in particular.  
  
He walked into a karaoke bar filled with young men and women mostly younger than himself. Whispers followed his path like little drops of water on a hot pan as he slung himself into a seat.  
  
//Pike pickerel, bass-- the common fish Ogle thru distorting glass See only glitter, glamour, gaiety Fog up the bowl with lusty breath Lunge towards the bait and miss And weep for fortunes lost.//  
  
A pretty, young waitress came over to take Ryuichi's order. She blinked in surprise upon recognizing him, but quickly recovered her composure. "Sir? What can I get for you?"  
  
"A Shirley temple with extra cherries." Ryuichi replied, flashing a charming smile.  
  
A few people were staring at him. He gazed back at one particularly awestruck young man. The man got up and approached the table. "Ryuichi Sakuma-senpai? Do you think I could get your autograph?" He asked Ryuichi, then leaned over and whispered an added request.  
  
"Nani?!" Ryuichi exploded. "Absolutely not! I will not do that!" Ryuichi stood up and stalked over to the karaoke stage to calm down. He barked an order at the delighted manager and a classic American song began to play.  
  
A pair of eyes fixed themselves on the singer. He intently followed Ryuichi's every motion. Tatsuha loved the way Ryuichi performed. He put every ounce of himself into his singing. The song ended ant Tatsuha sighed.  
  
Ryuichi looked around the room at the enthusiastically clapping people and spotted Tatsuha. "Tatsu-kun!" Ryuichi feigned interest in the drink the waitress was pressing into his hands as he attempted to make his way to Tatsuha.  
  
"Sakuma-san!" Tatsuha said respectfully, earning some jealous glares for being on such good terms with the idolized singer. Tatsuha was barely managing to keep control of his feelings and not create a scene.  
  
Ryuichi pulled Tatsuha into a forceful embrace and childishly kissed him on the mouth. "I'm so happy now!" He sat down next to Tatsuha and put a hand on the younger man's leg.  
  
"Oh, Ryuichi! Don't do this to me! You know you're so god damn attractive." Tatsuha felt unable to take advantage of Ryuichi in his currently childish state.  
  
"Kumagorou doesn't understand," Ryuichi said softly. "Ryu likes Tatsuha, but everyone says, no, and mean things."  
  
'Oh, Ryu, I wish I could have you," thought Tatsuha, as he tried to comfort Ryuichi.  
  
Ryuichi stroked Tatsuha's cheek. He suddenly snapped out of it. "Tatsuha, I'd only hurt you. You should find someone younger than me who's better for you than I am." Ryuichi stood up. "I'm sorry Tatsuha."  
  
And Ryuichi left feeling more adult-like than he ever had, and feeling that it was the hardest thing he'd ever done.  
  
//Envy not the goldfish friend Imprisoned in his golden scales His bubbles breaking round the rim While silly fishes faint for him And sighing say "Look there I think He winked his eye for me."//  
  
Fin. 


	2. Chapter Two

Due to several requests, I'm going to continue this fic. Since it is a songfic, and there's no more to The Fishbowl, I'm using a song called Blonde in the Bleachers. This song is written by Joni Mitchell as well. Any complaints about the song choice can be e-mailed to me at Branwen_Day_Ashikaga@hotmail.com Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, and Blonde in the Bleachers belongs to Joni Mitchell.  
  
The Playlist Chapter Two ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//The blonde in the bleachers She flips her hair for you Above the loudspeakers You start to fall//  
  
Tatsuha stared off into space until a waitress informed him the bar was now closing. He stumbled out of the karaoke bar into the cold night.  
  
'Where can I go where there won't be a couple staring me in the face?' he thought. Suddenly, an idea struck him.  
  
//She follows you home But you miss living alone You can still hear sweet mysteries Calling you //  
  
"So you came here," Fujisake said disbelievingly. He poured Tatsuha more tea and closed his robe more closely around himself.  
  
"Er, well, seeing as you're my brother's lover's bandmate, I thought I might be able to crash here tonight. Or is it this morning?" Tatsuha frowned.  
  
"As long as you don't try to get in my pants."  
  
Tatsuha blinked. Was Suguru trying to be funny? This was new. "Deal!" he agreed.  
  
//The bands and the roadies Lovin' 'em and leavin' 'em It's a pleasure to try 'em It's a trouble to keep 'em //  
  
"Tatsuha? Are you awake? I need to get to practice, and I thought you might want to come along." Fujisake was buttoning up his sleeve cuffs. Tatsuha sat up and ran a hand thru his hair.  
  
"That's be great, Suguru. I can go visit..."  
  
// 'Cause it seems like you've gotta give up Such a piece of your soul When you give up the chase Feeling it hot and cold You're in Rock 'n' Roll //  
  
Tatsuha stiffened. Ryuichi was in the hallway enthusiastically greeting every office staff member he could catch. 'He looks so happy.'  
  
Suguru smiled up at Tatsuha encouragingly, but Tatsuha quickly took to the elevator instead. He pushed the button for the top floor. Elevator music played wordlessly.  
  
Tatsuha stepped out of the elevator, then knocked on Tohma's office door.  
  
// It's the nature of the race It's the unknown child So sweet and wild It's youth It's too good to waste //  
  
The door was yanked open. Tohma's annoyed facial expression turned worried. "Is something wrong with Yuki?" He asked.  
  
Tatsuha shook his head. Tohma sighed and let him in the office. Tatsuha sat on a plush chair in front of Tohma's desk.  
  
"This about Ryuichi, isn't it? He came rushing into my appartment last night, rambling on about what he'd done and said to you. When I'd managed to get the entire story from him, well," Tohma looked down. "We both hide loves for your family... You look so much like your brother, Tatsuha."  
  
Tatsuha turned pale. 'They didn't do anything... did they?'  
  
//She tapes her regrets To the microphone stand She says "You can't hold the hand Of a Rock 'n' Roll man Very long...'' //  
  
"We didn't, of course. I wouldn't take advantage of him in that state. I was sorely pressed not to though."  
  
"I--I don't know if..." Tatsuha stammered.  
  
"You won't know until you've tried, and then it doesn't always matter anyway. It's more heartbreak than it's worth. But if you're lucky, then everything will be fine," Tohma said wisely. "I've regretted things in the past, but I can't go back now."  
  
"Thanks," Tatsuha said, then hurriedly left the office. 'I hope I'm doing the right thing,' he thought.  
  
"Good luck," Tohma said softly.  
  
// "...Or count on your plans With a Rock 'n' Roll man Very long Compete with the fans For your Rock 'n' Roll man For very long..." //  
  
Tatsuha burst into Ryuichi's private writing and recording room. "Ryuichi, I--" Tatsuha said, then stopped cold dead, horified at what he saw.  
  
// "...The girls and the bands And the Rock 'n' Roll man'' //  
  
Fin. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravi, and if I did, I'd be happier than Shuichi on a good day. I don't own Judgement of the Moon and Stars, Joni Mitchell does.  
  
The Playlist Chapter Three  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//No tongue in the bell And the fishwives yell But they might as well be mute So you get to keep the pictures That don't seem like much //  
  
Ryuichi whimpered a little. He wasn't sure he liked this. He was starting to shake. He pushed away.  
  
The door flew open and Tatsuha rushed in. "Ryuichi--" he broke off, looking horrified. He stared and backed out of the room.  
  
K let go of Ryuichi. He rearranged his tie. Then he turned and left Ryuichi alone in the room. It was so silent.  
  
//Cold white keys under your fingers Now you're thinking "That's no substitute It just don't do it Like the song of a warm, warm body Loving your touch" //  
  
Ryuichi got up stlowly. He tried to recover. Things had looked at least twice as bad as before, now they were even worse.  
  
He ran thru the hallways in search of Tatsuha. He recapped the day's events: "First, I wake up at Tohma's. Luckily not with Tohma. Then K shows up, and finally Tatsuha walks in on K forcing himself--"  
  
"You should slap a restraining order on him," a voice said from nearby. It was Yuki Eiri.  
  
//In the court they carve your legend With an apple in its jaw And the women that you wanted They get their laughs Long silk stockings On the bedposts of refinement You're too raw They think you're too raw //  
  
"You should find Tatsuha. This is reminding me too much of Shuichi and I." Yuki blushed a little at the way he casually included Shuichi into his words. "That Baka..."  
  
Ryuichi tried to hug Yuki, but was fended off by the ease of practice.  
  
"Hurry up before Tatsuha jumps Shuichi again. He went to my house."  
  
Ryuichi sprinted off towards Yuki's house. Neve rmind how far it was, he just wanted to get there, preferably fast.  
  
//It's the judgement of the moon and stars Your solitary path Draw yourself a bath Think what you'd like to have For supper Or take a walk A park A bridge A tree A river Revoked but not yet cancelled The gift goes on In silence In a bell jar Still a song... //  
  
Ryuichi knocked on the door to Yuki's appartment. No answer. He rapped harder. No answer.  
  
"Tatsuha?" he asked quietly. "I want to talk to you. Please, Tatsuha." The door opened a bit. Ryuichi went into the appartment.  
  
// You've got to shake your fists at lightning now You've got to roar like forest fire You've got to spread your light like blazes All across the sky They're going to aim the hoses on you Show 'em you won't expire Not till you burn up every passion Not even when you die //  
  
Tatsuha's face was slightly red and his eyes were puffy. He'd been crying. Ryuichi opened his mouth, but couldn't speak properly.  
  
"I talked to K."  
  
"..."  
  
"I'm not going to hold it against you. I love you, Ryuichi."  
  
"I love you too, na no da!"  
  
Tatsuha felt himself borne to the floor under Ryuichi's enthusiastic embrace. He kissed Ryuichi hard on the lips.  
  
"Want to try out the spare room?"  
  
"There's a spare room?!" Shuichi's enraged voice said from near the door.  
  
"Shut up baka," Yuki ordered. "We're getting a hotel room for tonight."  
  
//Come on now You've got to try If you're feeling contempt Well tehn you tell it If you're tired of the silent night Jesus, well then you yell it Condemned to wires and hammers Strike every chord that you feel That broken trees And elephant ivories Conceal //  
  
Fin. 


End file.
